Randka
by Vincee
Summary: Aomine postanawia poradzić się byłych kolegów z drużyny w sprawach miłosnych.


Randka

- He? Aominecchi, możesz powtórzyć?

- Czy ktoś to nagrał?

- Coś mi to przypomina...

- Nie wierzę, Aomine-kun, ty prosisz nas o pomoc? - Przez chwilę na twarzy Kuroko widać zdziwienie, reflektuje się jednak, następne pytanie zadając już z typowym dla siebie wyrazem twarzy.

- Od kiedy przestałeś stosować zasadę "Jedynym który może pomóc mi ogarnąć dupę, jestem ja"?

- Zamknij się, Tetsu! - Aomine spojrzał w stronę chłopaka z rozdrażnieniem.

- A do kogo miałem się zwrócić? Jak powiedziałem Satsu to zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Piszczała, śliniła się i turlała po podłodze. Odrażające.

- Oh. Powiedziałeś Momoicchi? Widzę że sprawa jest poważna...- Kise podparł podbródek na nadgarstku.

- Wygląda na to że jesteśmy więc zmuszeni Ci pomóc. - Midorima poprawił machinalnie okulary, nieco tym wszystkim zażenowany. Siedzący po jego prawicy Akashi uśmiechnął się, nad wyraz łagodnie.

- Dobrze więc. Chcesz umówić się z Taigą, ale nie wiesz jak go zaprosić...i chcesz żebyśmy się nauczyli jak to się robi, tak?

- No przecież już powiedziałem! - Aomine przewrócił oczyma, zastanawiając się po cholerę w ogóle to zaczął.

Ci debile mu nie pomogą, to pewne...

- Mine-chin jest głuuupi... - Murasakibara z ironicznym uśmieszkiem przeżuwał batona. Wydawał się naprawdę rozbawiony.

- Przecież to takie łatwe.

Aomine zacisnął pięści. Najpaskudniejsze przekleństwa przeszły mu przez myśl, jednak żadnego nie wypowiedział.

- Tak? W takim razie nauczaj mnie, o wielki Człowieku Cukierku! - syknął tylko.

Murasakibara nachylił się nad nim, z poważną miną. W ciszy, ludzie siedzący przy stole nasłuchiwali.

- Lekcja pierwsza... - Twardy głos Murasakibary przypominał szept.

- Oddaj mu swoje cukierki. Dużo cukierków. - Chłopak poklepał Aomine po ramieniu i przysunął do niego jeden ze swoich lizaków.

- To...to jest...idio...!

- Murasakicchi, czy ty podrywasz Aominecchiego? - Kise próbował stłumić chichot.

- Nee? Ależ skąd...

- To jest idiotyzm! - Midorima wykrzyknął, jak maniak poprawiając poprawnie założone okulary. - Nikogo się na to nie poderwie!

- Pff. Na Muro-china podziałało...

- Aomine-kun, proszę, przestań tak walić głową w stół, to niezdrowe.

- Boże...jesteście idiotami...- Aomine spojrzał na kłócących się w najlepsze nastolatków.

- Ej! Nie prawda! Nie wszyscy! - Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie, wstając od stołu.

- Nie martw się Aominecchi, ja Cię wszystkiego nauczę!

- Tylko nie to...

- Lekcja druga! - Kise zaczął uroczyście.

- Niech jego wewnętrzny tsuntsun poczuje się doceniony! Za każdym razem gdy usłyszysz „głupek", odpowiedz „Ja też Cię kocham senpai!", w razie potrzeby daj się kopnąć, a jeśli chodzi o pierwszą randkę, powinieneś powie... - reszta słów Kise została zagłuszona Kuroko, który przycisnął mu dłoń do ust.

- Aomine-kun, lekcja trzecia, nie słuchaj masochistów.

- Nareszcie jakaś porządna rada, ale trochę nie na miejscu.

- Lekcja czwarta, słuchaj sadystów.

- Błagam, nie...

- Podejdź do niego, przyciśnij do ściany, mocno pocałuj, zagryź wargę i powiedz „Kouki, od dziś jesteś mój." - Akashi zmrużył, siadając trochę wygodniej. Nagle w pokoju zrobiło się zupełnie cicho.

- Akashi-kun, czy ja o czymś nie wiem...? - Kuroko spojrzał na niego zimno.

- Em...ależ skąd...tak tylko głośno myślę. - odparł nieco nerwowo Akashi.

- Znam dużo Koukich, bardzo dużo...

- Mam taką nadzieję. Wiedz, że jeśli którykolwiek z nich skończy płacząc, ty skończysz krwawiąc.

- Taaa...rozumiem. To w pewnym sensie urocze z waszej strony, Seirin jest takie zżyte...- Akashi pociągnął łyk czarnej kawy, chcąc szybko zmienić temat.

- Glonie...masz ostatnią szansę na uratowanie waszego wizerunku. Postaraj się. - Aomine zakrył twarz dłońmi, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zmarnował popołudnie.

-...w moim przypadku wystarczyło jedynie ignorowanie go przez jakiś czas, ale nie sądzę żeby pomogło to z Kagamim...

- Midorimacchi, mistrz podrywu.

- Dlaczego się na to zgodziłem?

- Bo jesteś zdesperowany i brakuje Ci piątej klepki. Plus, należysz do tęczy. Co z tęczy powstało, w tęczę się obróci. - Aomine poprawił słuchawkę, która jak na złość regularnie wysuwała mu się z ucha. Westchnął. Prawda, był zdesperowany i może trochę, odrobinkę ledwie głupi. W końcu zgodził się wysłuchiwać rad dawnych przyjaciół podczas spotkania z Kagamim, na którego, o co postarał się Kuroko, miał natknąć się za trzy...dwie...jedną...

- Ahomine? Co tu robisz?

- _Zauważył Cię. To plus._

_- _No jasne że zauważył, deb...znaczy... - Kagami spojrzał na Aomine krzywo.

- Yo, Bakagami. Co tu robisz?

- Przyszedłem pograć z Kuroko. - Chłopak rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.

- Em...tak przynajmniej myślałem...

- _Kagami-kun jest uroczy, ale naprawdę głupi._

- A ty co tu robisz?

- Em...ten teges, no wiesz, to park, oglądam chmury, sprawdzam krzaki...

_- Mine-chin! Cukierki, daj mu cukierki, masz w kieszeni pudełko landrynek!_

_- ..._spoko. - Kagami poczuł się nieco niezręcznie, gdy Aomine z niedowierzaniem zaczął obmacywać swoją kurtkę.

- Masz. - wykrztusił, wciskając mu w dłoń różowe pudełeczko landrynek, z motywem jakiegoś anime.

- Dziękuję... - Kagami przyjrzał się opakowaniu, czując jak pąsowieje.

- Eh...skąd wiesz że lubię Madokę?

- Ciota z Ciebie. - Aomine miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę. Po chuj to właściwie powiedział?

- Z Ciebie też, dobraliśmy się. - Na szczęście Kagami nie wydawał się poruszony. Schował pudełko do torby, z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- _Będzie dobrze. Po prostu go teraz ignoruj. Nie odpowiadaj na żadne pytanie!_

_-_ A w ogóle to z jakiej to okazji? Wiesz, urodziny mam dopiero za pół roku. - Kagami zaśmiał się cicho. Ucieszony, prawie dwumetrowy anioł. Aomine odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje buty.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? - chłopak chyba nieco się zmartwił, może zirytował, trudno było określić podczas oglądania szarych plamek na tenisówkach.

- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Hej, odezwij się! - Kagami zacisnął palce na ramionach Aomine, zmuszając go do kontaktu wzrokowego.

_- Przyciśnij go do ściany, masz szansę!_

_- NIE!_

Aomine wyszarpnął słuchawkę z ucha i rozdeptał ją obcasem.

- Co się...?

- Riko-senpai, paaaaatrz! - Zzza drzewa wyskoczyła nagle Momoi, ciągnąc za sobą Riko. Obie wydarły się gardłowo na ich widok.

- Satsuki, zapisuj to, co tak stoisz!? To ma być fanfick wszech czasów!

- Tak jeeeeest! Oh, życie fujoshi jest takie piękne!

- Ty, ja, Maji Burger, teraz. - warknął Aomine, chwytając Kagamiego pod ramię.

- Jeny. Myślałem że już nigdy się nie odważysz, Ahomine.

- Morda, Bakagami.

- Gdzie jest moja kamera!?

- Dai-chan, w drugiej kieszeni zostawiłam kilka ważnych rzeczy, rozmiar XL! - Satsuki wykrzyknęła za nimi, skrobiąc coś zawzięcie w zeszycie.

- Tak szybko dorastają...


End file.
